The Metaphor
by randomtuna13
Summary: Augustus Waters masih ingat dengan jelas hari itu. Itu adalah hari yang paling diingatnya sepanjang ia bisa mengingat. Hari dimana ia bertemu Hazel Grace. / Entri Festival Fandom Barat 2


**The Metaphor**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

The Fault In Our Stars and any characters in it © John Green

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Warning :**

AR!, OOC, TWT

 **Note :**

Entri Festival Fandom Barat 2

.

.

.

.

.

Augustus Waters masih ingat dengan jelas hari itu. Itu adalah hari yang paling diingatnya sepanjang ia bisa mengingat. Hari dimana ia bertemu Hazel Grace.

Kelompok Dukungan tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi Gus. Memang terdengar saat depresi saat kau akhirnya sembuh dari penyakit yang kau derita dan malah ikut sekumpulan orang sakit dan mencoba mendapat penghiburan. Sumpah, Gus tidak depresi. Ia senang-senang saja duduk bersama sahabatnya, Isaac, dan mendengar hal sama yang selalu diutarakan Patrick dan semua hal tentang Jantung Yesus. Hanya saja ini membosankan.

Sampai ia melihat gadis itu.

Gus sudah belajar bahwa kecantikan seorang gadis tidak diukur dari seberapa panjang rambut yang dimiliki. Tapi, ia tidak pernah menerapkan pemikiran itu. Ia masih saja naksir setiap gadis seksi berambut panjang yang ia temui dan yang tidak pernah bisa ia miliki. Ralat, Gus memang sengaja tidak mau menjalin hubungan permanen dengan seseorang.

Maksudnya, seberapa banyak gadis cantik nan seksi yang mau berhubungan seks dengannya jika tahu pada ia memakai kaki palsu? Hah.

Tapi, Hazel Grace berbeda. Ia tahu, saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan—kagum? Dan saat pertemuan Kelompok Dukungan itu dimulai, ia mulai melirik-lirik gadis berambut cepak dengan alat bantu pernapasan dan sebuah tabung oksigen yang bisa diseret seperti koper.

 _Hell_ , jika ini akhirnya adalah kesempatan bagi Gus untuk mendapat pacar, maka ia sama sekali tidak berniat menyia-yiakannya.

Isaac pernah bilang padanya, bahwa satu-satunya kelebihan Gus adalah otak praktisnya. Sepertinya itu benar, karena Gus langsung mengambil langkah setelah pertemuan hari itu berakhir.

Hazel Grace Lancaster. Dan beberapa percakapan ringan yang harus diselingi adegan tak senonoh Isaac. Apa peduli Gus? Hazel, si rambut cepak mau ngobrol dengannya. Bahkan—mungkin gadis ini mau diajak nonton V For Vendetta, film favoritnya sepanjang masa. Selamat tinggal, Era-Jumat-Sendirian.

"Kau serius?"

Gus menoleh sedikit kaget dan mendapati Hazel menautkan alis menatap sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya.

Hazel melanjutkan dengan ketus. "Kau pikir itu keren? Ya Tuhan, kau mengacaukan segalanya."

Gus menggeser sigaret ke sudut bibirnya yang lain dengan heran. "Segalanya apa?"

Dan saat Hazel menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, Gus baru sadar ada satu sisi yang belum pernah dilihatnya dalam diri gadis lain. Hazel Grace berbeda. Caranya mengomel tentang kanker dan _hamartia_ , telah membuat Gus terpesona.

 _Gadis ini.. aku harus memilikinya_ , pikir Gus dengan tiba-tiba saat ia melihat kekesalan Hazel tidak mereda.

Sebuah mobil mengarah ke arah tempatnya berdiri. Dan karena Gus membawa mobil sendiri, hanya berarti satu hal. Itu adalah mobil yang akan membawa Hazel pergi. Dan Gus tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk membuat Hazel mengerti tentang rokok di bibirnya ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, tangan Gus sudah bergerak menyambar pergelangan Hazel.

"Mereka tidak akan membunuhmu, kecuali kau menyalakannya." Mobil itu berhenti di parkiran. Hazel membuka mulut seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Gus memotong. "Dan aku _tak pernah_ sekalipun menyalakannya."

Gestur itu lagi. Alis Hazel bertaut. Membuat Gus harus menahan diri untuk tidak meluruskannya karena gemas.

"Ini metafora. " Gus menyentuh ujung rokoknya. "Kau taruh benda pembunuh ini di antara gigimu, tapi kau tidak memberinya kekuatan untuk membunuh."

Gus nyaris menyeringai, saat Hazel menatapnya sedikit heran dan mungkin terkesan.

"Itu metafora," katanya meminta konfirmasi secara implisit. Gus mengangguk, senyum lebarnya tersungging.

"Sebuah metafora."

Hazel menatapnya tidak yakin sebelum mulai tertawa pelan. "Kau bertindak berdasarkan gaung metaforanya."

"Benar sekali."

Di luar kesadarannya, Gus tersenyum lebar. Senyum sungguhan. Senyum karena ia bahagia bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang hanya berjarak dua setengah kaki dari dirinya.

"Aku sangat percaya pada metafora, Hazel Grace."

Gus hanya pernah sekali merasakan istilah klasik 'dada meledak', saat ia dinyatakan sembuh dari penyakit yang dideritanya. Dan sekarang, ia merasakannya lagi. Lebih dahsyat, saat Hazel berkata pada Ibunya, "Aku akan nonton film bersama Augustus Waters."

Ya Tuhan, ledakannya sangat masif. _Oh, aku tidak hiperbolis,_ katanya sambil nyengir pada dirinya sendiri saat masuk ke mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah hari yang paling diingat Gus seumur hidupnya. Tentu saja, ada momen-momen lain dengan Hazel Grace di dalamnya yang akan melekat dalam memorinya. Tapi, semuanya berawal dari hari itu. Hari dimana ia akhirnya menceritakan metaforanya pada orang lain selain orangtuanya dan Isaac.

Gus masih mengingat dengan jelas kekesalan yang tergambar di wajah Hazel. Gus pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia menderita kanker paru-paru dan melihat orang di dekatnya menyalakan rokok.

 _Kau serius?_ _Merokok di depanku?_ Gus tertawa. Tapi, tawanya bukan tawa yang biasa. Bahkan di telinganya sendiri, tawa itu terdengar hampa. Getir.

Gus mengepalkan tangan saat ia meninju tanah berumput hijau itu kuat-kuat. Tidak terasa sakit. Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit yang dirasanya sekarang. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya. Di jantungnya.

 _Aku tidak mengerti_ , Gus berbisik. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Hazel harus pergi lebih dahulu. Kenapa Hazel tidak diberi kesempatan untuk sembuh seperti dirinya. Kenapa Hazel harus kalah oleh kanker paru-paru sialan itu? Gus tidak pernah merokok di depannya. Gus tidak pernah menyakiti paru-paru Hazel yang sudah sekarat. Rokok itu hanyalah metafora. Kiasan. Gus tidak pernah memberinya kekuatan untuk membunuh. Tapi, kenapa Hazel mati?

 _Apa ini salahku?_

Tentu saja batu berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan goresan nama Hazel itu tidak menjawab.

 _"Mereka tidak akan membunuhmu, kecuali kau menyalakannya."_

Gus masih ingat dengan jelas kalimat itu. Ia merogoh saku belakang celananya. Tempat ia biasa menyimpan rokoknya. Ada satu pak di sana. Isinya tinggal sembilan. Jemarinya meraih sebatang.

 _"Dan aku tak pernah sekalipun menyalakannya."_

Perlahan, Gus meraih sebuah pematik dari sakunya. Dan menyalakannya.

 _Tak pernah menyalakannya…_ apa bedanya jika Gus tak pernah menyalakannya? Pada akhirnya, tak peduli rokok itu metafora atau bukan, ia tak akan melihat Hazel Grace lagi.

Tak akan pernah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Gus menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan memandangi asap yang mengepul muncul dari sela bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Mendadak kepikiran bikin beginian. Dari TFIOS pulak. Entah kenapa :'''

Btw, sebenernya ada percakapan yang diambil dari bukunya. Tapi karena saya cuma punya yang versi US, jadinya percakapan itu terjemahan bebasnya saya deh 8''D

Mind to RnR? '-')/


End file.
